


Spy's First Time

by Zedoktor



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zedoktor/pseuds/Zedoktor
Summary: A short one-shot about first times.





	Spy's First Time

Sniper had promised him many things, had given him so much. And for all his bravado, his suave exterior, the very thought of what the Australian desired was alien to him, no matter how much he wanted to return all the love and affection he had received.

Spy made himself a promise that he would go through with it no matter what. That he would lie down and think of France, or of Sniper, and accept whatever pain may come as a fair trade for the heart of his lover. He expected it, anticipated it, steeled himself against it… and it was all for nothing.

He could not have been prepared for the feeling. There was a tiny, insignificant pain, but Sniper was gentle, and then - then, he had nothing but fire and light coursing through his body and dizziness behind his eyes, as if he had never fully understood _why_ they called it ‘le petit mort’, and now, with a grizzled bushman who was somehow the most beautiful creature he’d ever met, now he knew. _He knew._

Everything paled in comparison to it. It was glorious, and decadent, and every woman in his memory faded under Sniper’s hands. It left him speechless, breathless, helpless, and his only thought was that he had to have more or he would surely die, and to hell with how vulnerable or pathetic it made him if he had to beg for it.

Sniper held him close until the tremors in his limbs faded. “Told ya it’d be good,” he murmured. “Gimme a few minutes and we’ll go again, alright?”

Spy whimpered, and nodded.


End file.
